Wafer-level testing includes testing dice on a wafer. In this specification, “dice” is used as the plural of “die”. Since dice are fragile, it is preferable not to touch any die more than once during test. However, since dice are typically patterned on a circular wafer, testing any set of dice may involve touching several dice more than once. Furthermore, a device that touches the dice may have to partially step (walk) off of the wafer for all dice to be touched.
There is a certain amount of test circuitry that needs to have a good electrical path (e.g., low loss, low inductance, and low crosstalk) to test a die. This circuitry often takes-up several square inches of a test board per die being tested.